Periodontal disease is characterized by gingival inflammation and swelling of soft gum tissue, loss of bone structure and attachment loss of the affected teeth. The pockets caused by loss of bone are areas of maximum bacteria attack and gum inflammation both of which increases bone loss and destroys the micro ligaments that attach the teeth in the bone sockets.
There currently are many accepted methods of treatment for this ailment, including bactericides added to toothpaste, mouth washes, STIM-U-DENT.TM. stimulation with baking soda, and other anti-inflammatory preparations. In some cases, surgery of the diseased soft tissue is required. If the disease progresses to the extent that surgery is required, however, the treatment may not be effective enough to prevent future tooth loss.
While such periodontal disease can be treated by medication and surgery, albeit in some instances with limited success, there remains a need for additional methods for treatment.